The present invention relates generally to vehicle occupant protection systems, and more particularly to inflators employed in vehicle occupant protection systems incorporating inflatable protection devices.
It is well known to protect a vehicle occupant using an inflatable cushion, or airbag, which is inflated with gas when the vehicle encounters sudden deceleration, such as in a collision. In such systems, the airbag cushion is normally housed in an uninflated and folded condition to minimize space requirements. Upon actuation of the system, the airbag is inflated, in a matter of no more than a few milliseconds, with gas produced or supplied by a device commonly referred to as an inflator.
Many types of inflator devices have been disclosed in the art for the inflating of one or more inflatable restraint system airbag cushions. Prior art airbag systems utilize compressed stored gas inflators, pyrotechnic inflators and hybrid inflators. However, each of these types of inflators has been subject to certain disadvantages, such as greater than desired weight and space requirements, production of undesired or non-preferred combustion products in greater than desired amounts, and production or emission of gases at a greater than desired temperature. Thus, there is a continuing need and demand for further improvements in safety, simplicity, effectiveness, economy of size, and reliability in the apparatus and techniques used for inflating an inflatable device such as an airbag cushion.